The present invention is directed to a gaming method and a gaming apparatus, which could be an individual gaming unit, a gaming system having a plurality of gaming units, or a network-based system (e.g., a LAN (Local Area Network), a WAN (Wide Area Network), an intranet or the Internet) having a plurality of member units, that is capable of player stimulation during game play.
A conventional gaming unit has been provided that includes a display unit that is capable of generating video images, a coin and/or bill acceptor, and a controller with memory and a processor that controls the overall operation of the gaming unit. The controller is programmed to allow a person to make a wager, to determine an outcome of a game, to cause video images to be generated on the display unit, and to determine a value payout associated with the outcome of the game.
Such a conventional gaming unit may be coupled, directly or indirectly, to other gaming units to form a gaming system. One example of a conventional gaming system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,515 to Pease et al. Pease et al. discloses a progressive gaming system having a plurality of individual gaming units that are operatively linked together to allow the generation of a relatively large progressive jackpot that may be won by one of the players using one of the individual gaming units in the progressive system.
The conventional gaming unit is programmed to display video images representing a game. For example, a video slot machine may initially display images representing spinning reels, and further display images representing an image, such as a cherry, lemon, bar etc., for each simulated reel as that reel “stops” in one or more orders. In the same fashion, a video poker machine may display images representing playing cards that are dealt face-up for the player and face-down for the simulated dealer. In each case, the gaming unit displays the images that correspond directly to the real world gaming devices that they are intended to simulate.
As indicated above, the conventional gaming unit may determine a payout value once at the end of game play. It is also known to provide a poker gaming apparatus which provides a payout based on a first hand, permits the player to discard some of the cards of the first hand and receive a redeal, and then provides a payout based on the combination of the cards held over from the first hand and the redeal. Additionally, it is known to provide a poker gaming apparatus that provides an option for the player to request a payout after any card, and then to either terminate play or to continue to play but with a diminished payout opportunity thereafter. It is further known to provide a pachinko machine which determines whether a payout will be made and then determines which video displays will be presented to the player to signal the player that he or she will or will not receive a payout at the end of game play.